1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging case of a wiper blade used to wipe rain or dirt from a windscreen of automobiles, and more particularly to a wiper blade packaging case that has not only a fundamental function of accommodating and packaging wiper blades in a compact state, but also additional functions of protecting an appearance of the wiper blades thereby to prevent damage of the wiper blades during delivery or distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all automobiles are equipped with a wiper blade serving to clean or wipe a windshield in order to prevent unclear view caused by contamination of the windshield due to dirt in air or various weather conditions. The wiper blade wipes the windshield while pivoting at a predetermined angle in a state of closely contacting the windshield, thereby securing a driver's sight for safe driving.
When such a wiper blade is worn out or lowered in contacting or wiping force due to long term use, it is necessary to replace it with a new wiper blade, which is generally encased in a separate packaging case and sold therewith.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an inner case of a conventional wiper blade packaging case and FIG. 2 is a perspective view of an outer case to receive the inner case of FIG. 1.
The conventional wiper blade packaging case as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises an inner case 10 to receive and secure a wiper blade or a wiper strip 1, and an outer case 20 to receive the inner case 10 with the wiper blade 1 secured therein. Therefore, such a conventional wiper blade packaging case makes packaging of the wiper blade or the wiper strip 1 cumbersome and often results in escape of the inner case 10 from the outer case 20 due to an impact during delivery or distribution of the packaging case. Furthermore, to check condition of the wiper blade or the wiper strip 1 packaged in the packaging case, consumers have the inconvenience of opening the outer case 20. In this regard, although some conventional packaging cases are provided with a window 22 in the outer case 20 to overcome such inconvenience, the outer case 20 having the window 22 formed therein increases manufacturing costs of the packaging case.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of another conventional wiper blade packaging case.
Referring to FIG. 3, the conventional wiper blade packaging case 30 is an integral packaging case that comprises a body 32 to receive a wiper blade 40, and a cover 34 connected to the body 32 to cover the body 32. The body 32 is formed on the perimeter thereof with a plurality of protrusions 33, and, the cover 34 is formed with a plurality of recesses 35 to which the protrusions 33 are fitted and secured.
For the packaging case 30 having such a configuration as mentioned above, the protrusions 33 are press-fitted and secured into the recesses 35, with the cover 34 covering the body 32.
However, since the packaging case 30 is not provided with means to hold the wiper blade 40 securely therein, the wiper blade 40 accommodated in the packaging case 30 is likely to experience scratching, peeling-off of paint, and the like due to contact with the packaging case 30 during delivery or distribution. Furthermore, since the wiper blade 40 is accommodated in a curved shape corresponding to a rounded face of the windshield, the packaging case occupies a large volume in a packaging state, causing an increase in delivery and distribution costs.
Moreover, as the various wiper blades having a variety of shapes have been recently developed to improve performance, there is a need for a new wiper blade packaging case having a proper internal shape corresponding to the various wiper blades.